


DRUNK PHONE CALL

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, drunk!Kevin, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Kevin calls Joaquin after Veronica made him drink lots of Cristal and vodka.





	DRUNK PHONE CALL

Kevin had drunk a lot of Cristal during Veronica’s inner-circle birthday sleepover. Like…a lot.

Beside a beer or two during parties or a cocktail at the Pembrooke on Fridays, Kevin wasn’t a big drinker. Although he loved the buzz the alcohol gave him, he didn’t need to drink to have fun. He’d much rather snap videos of his drunk friends making fools of themselves on the dancefloor or singing badly - and very off-beat. Kevin had several of Betty and Veronica from Cheryl’s summer party. What an eventful night!

He was often - always - the designated driver, therefore, he had to stay sober and make sure everyone gets home safe.

Tonight was different. Tonight was a sleepover which meant Kevin won’t have to take his truck until the next day. In other words, the alcohol could flow. It flowed so much he lost count after Veronica poured him a third re-filled.

“Has Archie planned anything for your birthday?” Kevin asked, sipping his umpteenth glass of champagne. They had gone through two bottle of Cristal and Veronica was about to pop the third. Crazy, considering its high price but, Hiram couldn’t say no to his adored daughter. After all, it was her seventeenth birthday.

“I like to think he did although he hasn’t said a word.” Veronica turned to Betty. “Did he tell you anything?”

“My lips are sealed,” Betty replied, miming a zipped lip.

Veronica squealed. “Oh my god! He did! He planned something. Can you give me a hint?”

“I promised Arch I wouldn’t tell you anything. Sorry, V.”

The birthday girl huffed, a pout on her berry colored lips. “And you call yourself my best friend…”

Knowing Hiram had rented a whole venue to celebrate her Sweet Sixteen, Archie had to step up his game. Unlike with Betty, burgers at Pop’s weren’t an option. He had to go big for Veronica Lodge.

Betty rolled her eyes, grabbing the bottle and pouring the last drop of Cristal in her glass. “I had a dirty dream about Jughead last night. I was wearing a dark lingerie and…a wig. You know, the black one. I’ll spare you the details but, a whip was included.”

Kevin and Veronica sat in shock and turned to their blonde friend.

“Betty Cooper!” Veronica gasped. She didn’t know her best friend was into…that. They all perceived her as the innocent one due to her pastel colored closet but, little did they know, she was the less innocent soul of the group. And Jughead didn’t have to corrupt her.

Betty shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “It’s just a dream. We haven’t done anything of that sort.” She took a sip of her drink. “Yet,” she added, hiding behind her glass.

A wave of warmth washed trough Kevin’s body and he suddenly felt dizzy. The champagne was starting to get to his head and he knew he had to lay down. So, he did.

Laying on his back on the white carpet, he stared at Veronica’s ceiling, noticing how the lilac paint was perfect. Even the wallpaper was glued to perfection. Guess that’s what you get when you pay professionals to do your home decor.

The girls continued chatting about their boyfriends while Kevin zoned out.

“Talking about hot males, how are thing between you and Joaquin? Have you rekindled?” Veronica said, pulling Kevin out of his bubble.

“Eh, not really. I texted him but, he didn’t text back.”

“Try again, maybe he didn’t get your message? The signal is horrible on Southside,” Betty encouraged.

Kevin scoffed. “It’s unnecessary. He has already replaced me…”

The sadness in Kevin’s voice tugged at the girls’s hearts. They genuinely thought Joaquin was it for Kevin but, a silly misunderstanding made everything crumble and now the brunet was brokenhearted.

Betty pursed her lips in a thin line, feeling helpless while Veronica concocted a cocktail to cheer him up. While alcohol was only a temporary fix, it would make Kevin forget about his sorrows for a few hours.

“Here. Drink this.”

Kevin sat up, eyeing the drink suspiciously. “Is this vodka?” Veronica grinned, pushing the glass in the brunet’s direction but he shook his head. “I’ll pass. Last time I mixed champagne and vodka I threw up my insides on the carpet and died for two days.”

Two cocktail of happiness later, Kevin had completely forgotten about Joaquin and their breakup and was dancing with the girls to some Beyoncé. Veronica’s bedroom wasn’t dancefloor appropriate, it was safer than going clubbing illegally downtown. And, they had full control of the playlists. Dancing evolved to karaoke and Hiram’s ears were probably bleeding in his study. _Sorry, Daddy_.

“- _must confess I still believe_ ,”

“ _Still believe_ ,” Betty and Kevin echoed.

“ _When I’m not with you I lose my mind. Give me a siiiiign. Hit me baby one more time. I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me noooow. Don’t you know I still believe. That you will be here. And give me a siiiiign. Hit me baby one more time._ ” Veronica posed, hitting the last note.

After karaoke, everyone clocked out. 

Well, everyone except Kevin.

Unlike the Betty and Veronica, the alcohol hadn’t put him to sleep yet. On the contrary, he was wide awake, browsing on social media via his phone.

The effects of alcohol were starting to reverse and his thoughts returned to his ex-boyfriend when he fell on a cute picture of Troye Sivan and Jacob Bixenman on Instagram. He started thinking about the night it ended. How his nosey ass got him to assume Joaquin had cheated on him with a certain Bianca. Kevin had called him all kinds of nasty names and ended their relationship without letting Joaquin explain. Well, Joaquin did explain himself but Kevin didn’t listen. He left the trailer with one last ‘fuck you’ and slammed the door.

Then, he thought about all the good memories they had together. Those late night watching old classics on Kevin’s laptop in the darkness of the trailer. Secret makeout sessions at the back of the Bijou during Kevin’s breaks. All their casual dates at Pop’s.

That’s when it hit him how much he missed Joaquin. He missed his arms around him, tanned skin tattered with black ink. He missed his woody scent. He missed his soothing, calming voice. He missed his kisses, soft lips over his. He missed _everything_ about the raven haired Serpent and it was his fault they’re not together anymore.

Without realizing what he was doing, he picked up his phone, scrolled down his contact list and pressed dial. It rang two times before someone answered.

“Preppy? It’s…one in the morning. What is it?” a sleepy Joaquin answered.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. “Is it really? I…I needed to hear your voice.”

“Oh. Eh, okay?” Joaquin furrowed his eyebrows, a bit perplex.

There was a long pause until Kevin’s voice filled the phone again. “I miss you, Joaquin. I miss you and I love you and I’m sorry for going through your phone. I’m such a nosey bitch. I know you’re not a liar, I should’ve believed you when you said you didn’t know this girl and that she was Sweet Pea’s bootycall and not yours and-”

Joaquin cut off Kevin’s ramble. “Wow, wow. Slow down,” he coaxed, having trouble catching half the words. He just woke up, his brain was still slow. 

“I don’t want us to be apart anymore. It’s so lonely without you, I…” Emotions got the best of him and Kevin felt his eyes prickle with tears. He tried blinking them away but failed. “Fuck.”

“Kevin. You okay?” Joaquin asked worriedly. He sounded out of character and the Serpent had a feeling some alcohol was involved. “Do you need me to come to you?”

He wanted to scream 'yes’ but he wasn’t at home; he couldn’t invite him over.

“No. I’m at Veronica’s.”

“Oh. I see.”

“I wish you were here, holding me.”

Joaquin closed his eyes, feeling a sting in his chest. _Me too_ , he wanted to say but he had a feeling drunk Kevin wouldn’t be able to handle it. Because, that’s what he was, right? He was drunk. Sober Kevin would’ve never called him in the middle of the night to ramble and messily apologize.

“But, it’s never gonna happen because I fucked everything up,” Kevin slurred right before he started crying.

“Hey, hey,” Joaquin said softly. “Shh, stop crying. I’m not mad at you. You did what you had to do. You’ve been toyed with so many times, I understand your thoughts went there. You were looking out for yourself.”

Hearing Kevin cry like this and not being able to comfort him was difficult for Joaquin. If he hadn’t been at Veronica’s, he would’ve drove over and pulled him into his arms until his tears stopped. 

After a minute of sweet taking from Joaquin, the tears were still running down Kevin’s cheeks but he wasn’t ugly sobbing. The alcohol was to blame for this random crying session and Kevin was going to be embarrassed in the morning. He _hated_ crying with a public. 

“You should go to sleep,” Joaquin suggested. If Kevin was drunk enough to be an emotional mess, he was certainly going to be hungover the next day. “We can talk about this when your mind is _clear_.”

Kevin hummed, feeling his eyelids become heavy. 

“And…maybe we could watch a movie after? If you want. No pressure.”

“Like we used to?” Kevin murmured, 

“Like we used to,” the Serpent confirmed, knowing it was one of Kevin’s favorite thing to do together.

“Night, Joaquin. I love you.”

Kevin hung up and fell asleep almost immediately, his phone still in his hand. 

“Goodnight, Preppy. I love you too,” Joaquin said although the line went dead


End file.
